What happens in Mario's mind
by lukeskyguy22
Summary: Mario starts his life in a weird room. A toad later tells him that he must save a princess named Peach. It will be hard but Mario thinks he can do it.
1. Prologue

"Ah! Where am I?" Mario thinks as he sees that he is standing on a glowing red square. He looks around him only to see a room about10 meters tall (33 feet), 10 meters wide, and about 40 meters (131 feet) long. Ahead of him there are around 10 black circles and behind, a white one with a red arrow pointing towards him. "Let's-a-go!" Mario says without wanting to. Then he jumps into the red circle that he's standing on.

…

"Woah! How did I get here?" Mario wonders. "What is this place?" Then he sees a clock counting down from 400 unnaturally fast so he decides to keep moving. First Mario walks past a few brown boxes and punches one. It breaks and disappears. Then he punches a yellow one. A mushroom comes out. "Why on earth is the mushroom polka-dotted?" Mario thinks. He reaches forward and touched it. Suddenly he grows a foot and a half taller. He saw another mushroom and this one was brown. It was walking towards him. Mario touched it and he shrunk. "Stop pretending to be a mushroom!" Mario yells at it and stomps it flat. For some reason the number 100 appears over its flat head. Then it disappeared. Mario continued on stomping on brown mushrooms and snaking on red polka-dotted ones until he found a set of stairs. He jumped and saw a suspicious looking flagpole. He jumped as high as he could and ad 8000 showed up next to him. Awesome music started playing and Mario walked off of the level and said, "I know I just beat my first... something but where am I, what am I doing here, how many more of those will I have to beat, will they get harder, and WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

…

 **since it was the prologue it's short but I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. World 1

After beating his first level Mario felt very proud of himself so he decided to make a speech. "I am so honored to have gotten all that lovely music when I beat that whatever it is that I would like to dedicate this new land to-"

"Mario! Mario! You're here! You're here!" Toad ran up and shouted.

"Why are you repeating everything? Why are you repeating everything?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. You're here! You're here!" Toad answered.

"Where is here? Where is here?

"Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom."

"Okay. Okay. Why am I here? Why am I here?"

"To save Princess Peach! To save Princess Peach!"

"Whose Peaches Princess, I mean Prince Peaches, I mean... WHAT DO I MEAN?!"

" _Princess Peach_ __is our princess and will soon DIE! _Princess Peach_ __is our princess and will soon DIE!"

"Uh, why? Uh, why?"

"Because Bowser will soon destroy her," Toad said, almost crying. "Because Bowser will soon..." Toad stopped for a second and then ran off, crying his head off. Literally. It landed on the path.

…

After two days of beating levels underground, in the air, and underwater, Mario got to the big castle. *cue scary dramatic music* Mario jumped into it saying, "Lets-a-go!" When he jumped into it, he did not expect to land straight into a lava pool. Mario got thrown out of the castle so he just went back in. This time he was walking because he didn't want to be covered in lava. He jumped over the lava pit and then continued walking further forward. He jumped over another lava pit and then continued walking further forward. He jumped over another lava pit and then continued walking further forward. He jumped over _another_ lava pit and then continued walking further forward. Finally after four lava pits (which really isn't that many) he got to a door that looked the the end of the level. He walked one step closer to the door. Nothing happened so he decided it was safe. He took one more step just in case and a thwomp came out of nowhere fell on Mario, who raised his hands up and caught it. Mario put it in his pocket for later use then he walked in the doors.

Mario only saw Bowser after he teleported right in front of Mario. Unfortunately Bowser teleported a little too close and Mario's right foot joined with Bowser's. Mario pulled the thwomp out of his pocket and raised it above their joined feet. When he let it drop, both feet came apart. Then Mario threw the thwomp at Bowser and destroyed him instantly. Hooray, Mario wins after beating the shortest castle ever and then destroying Bowser instantly. Time for World 2!


End file.
